A terrestrial broadcasting signal and a mobile broadcasting signal that are transmitted from a transmission terminal pass through a multipath channel and arrive at a receiving terminal. In this case, a multipath signal having arrived at the receiving terminal arrives at the receiving side through two or more different paths and thus a phenomenon in which intensity thereof spatially and temporally changes occurs.
Particularly, in a multipath signal, a sequential change of a multipath frequently occurs by a Doppler effect at a downtown area at which buildings are closely located or indoors, and thus in order to secure adaptability according to a time change, a mobile receiver that receives a mobile broadcasting signal is designed to more strongly stand against a time change by a Doppler effect than that of a fixed receiver that receives a terrestrial broadcasting signal. However, there is a problem that a fixed receiver that is produced in consideration of a fixed environment is weak in a multipath environment, i.e., fading and ghost environments, which are actual environments, compared with a mobile receiver.
Nowadays, in order to compensate a terrestrial signal that is weak in a multipath environment, technology that loads and transmits a terrestrial signal in a mobile signal has been developed.
As described above, in order to receive a signal that loads and transmits a terrestrial signal in a mobile signal, two independent receivers that respectively receive the mobile signal and the terrestrial signal are necessary.
However, when two independent receivers are provided, there is a problem that design of the receivers is complicated and the receivers are embodied at a high cost.
Therefore, in an environment in which a terrestrial signal and a mobile signal are coupled and transmitted, a coupled signal receiver that has excellent receiving performance for each signal and that can be cheaply embodied in a simple structure is requested.